In many modern electronics applications, it is desirable to convert a digital signal to an analog signal. Most digital-to-analog converters convert a digital signal to a discrete-time analog signal with a particular sampling frequency. In the frequency domain, the spectrum of the discrete-time analog signal includes a baseband component centered around zero-frequency with images of the baseband component being aliased to integer multiples of the sampling frequency. It is desirable that the images of the baseband component that are aliased to integer multiples of the sampling frequency be highly attenuated to prevent the images from being perceived as high-frequency noise. This is often achieved by using a continuous-time filter to interpolate the discrete-time samples to remove the images.